


Broken

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up to another meaningless morning. You groan and roll over as pots and pans clank in the kitchen, followed by a slurred “Whoopsieeeeeeee~” and some more crashes. You aren't even inclined to bother asking what’s going on anymore.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>In which Rose hits an all time low, and Kanaya saves the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkey/gifts).



> So, I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you hoped it would be. I've never written Rosemary. But, I guess that's the point! To challenge you! Haha! ha... hahaha... hhhhhhhh ;ww;

You woke up to another meaningless morning. The meaningless sun rose above the meaningless clouds. You dully realize that it was two in the afternoon, and you missed school. Again. You groan and roll over as pots and pans clank in the kitchen, followed by a slurred “Whoopsieeeeeeee~” and some more crashes. You aren’t even inclined to bother asking what’s going on anymore. Your mom can go choke on her own toxic concoction of vodka and whisky or whatever the hell she’s guzzling down now. Hell, it can be dicks for all you care.

You drag yourself out of bed and head straight to the computer. You ignore everything else, such as toiletries and food, in favor of your new addiction; the internet. More specifically, all the dark shit you find on it. Rituals, spells, games to make you go to different worlds, black magic, and, your favorite, information on how to release the Horror Terrors. You’d tried everything, but you were honestly terrified to do the Horror Terrors thing. That was nothing to be fucked with. With the spirit things, there were no real consequences, but with this… This was a no-going-back thing. Once you did it, they’d be with you forever.

And that excited you more than anything ever had.

You grab your laptop and sit on the bed. You were going to do this. You were going to make it happen.

You grab your various black candles that you had gotten for various gift-giving holidays and occasions since you were 11 and finally opened your eyes to how shitty the world was. Five years later, you still hold onto that view point.

And, at the ripe, young age of 16, you decided that you were getting too old.

You light the candles haphazardly, not particularly worried about setting a fire on accident. You were risking your life anyways, why should a little more risk be so worrying?

As you begin to mutter the words, you feel your eyes forcibly roll back into your eyes. You can still see perfectly, but damn, it hurt.

You let one shaky breath escape as you carry on. Your body starts to feel weak, but incredibly powerful at the same time. You grin at the feeling, but the smug look suddenly drops as the power morphs into small stings, ache, then full out pain. You start breathing way too quickly, despite the pain in your chest screaming at you to just stop breathing at all.

All of these feeling drop all so suddenly as you feel a small vibration and a catchy little tune. You gasp in relief as you flop back down on your bed. You glance at your savior, which just so happens to be your phone. You pick it up and the screen flashed in anticipation for you to answer to... “Unknown Caller”, the ID reads. You roll your eyes. Probably Dave. You deleted his number just over five months ago, as well as your other ‘friend’s numbers. They had all been trying to contact you for months. The majority that didn’t know you too well had given up, since it’s ‘not their problem’, as Egbert as quoted.

You close your eyes and start to think. Then you start to get angry. Why are you so relieved? You’re supposed to be dead by now! You huff and roll over. You should call that person back to give them a piece of your mind. But you don’t. You’re not stupid. You don’t want to give any of them false hope.

You decide to try one more time. You set up the candles and whisper the incantation again. The pleasurable feeling comes immediately this time, and you feel your eyes roll. You were prepared this time, so when the pain started to worm its way into your pleasure, you welcome it into you. You let out a small breath and close your eyes, then crack them open slightly and begin to read again. You were sure that this gave you a bad-ass effect to anyone who would be watching you. Not that anyone was. You think.

Again, your phone rang. You blink a few times, then glare at the device. “Damn you!” you yell and throw it against the wall. When it didn’t shatter into a million pieces, like you had hoped, you grab the nearest pillow and scream into it. You lie down and curl up. You were suddenly exhausted. You decide to do this again tomorrow.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks, you had attempted to summon the Horror Terrors, without success. Always, ALWAYS, your phone rang. You had tried silencing it, turning it off, hiding it, throwing it away, and yet, as you start to get to the good part, it’s always right there beside you, waiting patiently for you to answer it, in the best condition you can get it in. You were more than frustrated. Oh, no. Your irritation was off the charts with this one. You were completely and totally pissed off. And, honestly, a little afraid.

Today, you would make the ultimate sacrifice; You sat at your desk with a hammer, holding the small annoyance in place. You hesitate slightly, fully aware that your mom would be super pissed. But, the fact that she would be pissed would make it even better.

You smash that sucker into oblivion, grinning victoriously. Each bang felt better than the last, and you loved it. Your hand began to bloody as tiny shards stuck into your hand. You pant heavily as you admire your work on the phone. It was completely smashed. You bounce right into bed, feeling triumphant, and start that shit up. You do the usual routine of eyes rolling, pleasure, pain, blah blah blah… Your grin widens as something new starts to happen. You feel yourself being lifted up. You weren’t even scared now. You were completely excited, and you couldn’t wait for everything to be complete.

Suddenly, you’re dropped onto the bed. A very familiar tune rings out anxiously, louder than ever before. Your body begins to settle down. You don’t even dare to look at first, but, eventually, curiosity gets the better of you. You glance down at the small device, hopping around joyfully. Your hand is unsteady and your whole body is trembling as you press your thumb to the green button. You slowly bring it to your ear and whisper,

“W… Who the hell are you…”

“Rose, dearest, you couldn’t possibly forget about me, now could you?”

That voice. That sweet, elegant voice, way too familiar for comfort. It was low and mother-like, but turned you on at the same time. It sounded like it was scolding you, but carefully, as not to upset you, like the child that you were acting like.

“I asked you a question… Would you be so kind as to respond to it?” You ask. You had forgotten your manners. Shame on you.

“Why, there’s the Rose I know and love. I do believe we have met, correct? My name is Kanaya Maryam.”

You suddenly recall someone of that name in a dream of yours. But that… Was just a dream… Right? You remember a tall, slender, elegant woman. She was holding you in your arms comfortingly, and you realized, that was just what you needed.

“… Kanaya Maryam… Yes, I remember you now…” You begin, trying to sound less excited than you were. “So… How did you do all that crazy stuff with my phone?”

“Ah. I have my resources, young one.”

“Indeed you do.”

The tension in the air was killing you. Physically paining you. You wanted to see her. You don’t remember everything about her in the dream, but damn it, she was all you needed right now.

“How about we meet up for some tea?”

There was a moment of heart-wrenching silence.

“… I suppose the proposal is unavoidable. Yes, let us meet up.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later, and your life was back on track. You had a beautiful girlfriend, amazing friends, and a mother who actually noticed you. She was the one who persuaded you into retying your friendships and dragged you out of the Horror Terror things. She warned you about the dangers, although you never learned how she knew that or knew you. But, you didn’t care. You were finally happy again, and you intended to stay that way, as long as the two of you lived.


End file.
